


artoo what the f—

by firthertrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack?, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firthertrash/pseuds/firthertrash
Summary: Luke talks to artoo while he fixes him up; the boy thinks his android is very fried up and that it ain't functioning, so he starts talking about his feelings to it like if there was no tomorrow.orHow Han got to know that Luke had a crush on him.





	artoo what the f—

**Author's Note:**

> i got the inspiration from the weirdest place, anyways enjoy!

It was a tough day for Luke, he was dead. Well not literally but he did felt he was halfway through that since he barely could stand in his own two feet, and to top it off, artoo was very damaged.

He had to fix his rebellious droid, since the stupid thing decided for itself that it was fine to pull out a suicidal move on his part of the x-wing, leaving it all burned to the core, nothing that Luke couldn't fix but the boy would have preferred to fall asleep than to repair his droid.

“Jesus kid” a familiar voice sounded from behind “you look like shit” 

Ah, Han Solo, ever the cheerer.

Luke barely had the willpower to turn on his toes to face Han, force, he barely could keep his eyes open to look at the corellian when he did turn to look at him.

“Hey Han” Luke tried to greet, failing misseraly since his voice seemed to be turning off, sounding more like R2 before switching off.

“Hey kid, what are you doing? you look like if you could use some sleep” the taller of them said, looking at how the blond boy had his cheeks all rosy and his eyes barely open due to the exhaustion “do you want me to walk you to your bedroom? or at least to the nearest couch so you can crash on it?” Han suggested but Luke just shaked his head to deny it.

“I have to repair artoo so i can sleep the rest of the afternoon” the boy told Han but the older of them just seemed too hesitant to leave the other, let alone to work with electric circuits when he could barely keep his eyes open or not yawn every five seconds.

“You sure?” Han asked until C3PO appeared “Master Solo, princess Leia wishes to see you in the base area, she informed me to tell you its very important!”

“If it's so important why won't she come and tell me herself?” Han argued back. ‘poor threepio’ Luke thought while looking at the golden droid, who was holding his hands in the air when he heard Han get defensive. “Take care of yourself kid, yeah?” 

“Yeah, don't worry about me” Luke said a little discouraged, Han looked at him with an emotion the younger boy couldn't figure out “go with Leia, she needs you” the boy said while giving Solo a nice, soft smile that made the corellian go weak in the knees, but Luke didn't had to know that.

“Yes, see you around”

Luke just nodded, still with that subtle smile in his face, watching Han leave with threepio.

 

Luke made himself a little workshop —if he dares to call that little corner of the rebels base— for when he had to fix anything, and now he was there, fixing the droid that still it smelled very burnt.

“Goddamn it artoo” the boy grunted in exhaustion, he just wanted to sleep but now he had to drink and eat as much as he could to distract his tired brain from sleeping “i know i can get you up and- and running again but force! you almost killed yourself!”

Luke was just halfway through a big coffee that was more sugar than coffee, but that was “very necessary” as he told Wedge, who saw him preparing it while wearing a concerned look on his face.

“And! to top it off! Leia apparently needed Han very much! so i couldn't get him to make me company while fixing you, you piece of—”

“Hey Luke” 

Great, Lando was there now.

“Oh my—” Luke almost fell on his own butt, now all embarrassed and blushing in front of the fancy man “H-hey Lando!” the blond boy said 'casual' “i didn't heard you coming...”

“I noticed” the mustachioed man laughed, looking at the messy young jedi become a handful of nerves “you alright?”

“just tired that's all” the young boy answered with a smile “and you?”

“Oh me? i was just passing by, i was going to the tavern with Han and Leia” he commented but quickly regretted when he saw Luke's face contort in an awkward manner.

“Oh...” the boy sighed “that's- that's good!”

“Yes... do you wanna come? I'm sure they won't mind”

“Oh me?” the younger one giggled “no, don't worry, i really just want to finish artoo because as you can see he's very fried up” he laughed and Lando laughed with him “and then just go to sleep... But you guys have fun!”

“Alright kid” Lando said in a ‘goodbye’ tone “But don't fry yourself up too!”

“No i won't”

 

 

And he did.

Luke didn't even knew what time it was but he did knew he was sleepy talking, which was kind of like drunk talking because he didn't knew what he was saying due to the exhaustion but at least artoo was almost finished.

“Can you believe it artoo!? because i can't! sometimes i swear Han looks at me like if he liked me but then! then he goes back to Leia and im so confused!” he said, it was probably his 2nd or 3rd emotional breakdown “but it is what it is i guess, does he likes me at all?” the boy asked to the droid in a very desperate tone along with a sigh at the end “no of course he doesn't... but hey! not everyone can be a beautiful rebel princess!” the young jedi said in a annoyed voice, most likely due to the lack of sleep “maybe if i was one... he would like me...”

Those where the last words that Luke said before drifting of to sleep in the floor.

And also those were the words artoo recorded.

 

The next morning Luke woke up feeling fresh, renewed and... very hungry. 

He got up from the floor, grabbed a sandwich and some juice from the shared fridge at the base and got back to work on artoo, who was already almost finished but Luke was a perfectionist, he wouldn't let his best friend go around without a good hand of painting to cover up the fact that it actually was caught in a ball of fire.

While finishing he remembered the talk he had with artoo before knocking out and sleepy Luke wasnt that wrong after all, he was just a rebel pilot that liked to pretend he was a decent jedi while Han Solo, the adventurous man, was always on the go, always ready for the unknown.

And also Han Solo, who was always with Leia.

“I will never have a shot with him” They boy resigned from his crush as he finished the droid, who was now good as new “But at least now i get to rest” he said to himself as he got up to go to his designed room.

 

When Luke woke up again, it was already noon. “Oh my god i slept all evening” was the first thought the boy had and quickly got up, what if something happened and slept through it? what a laser brain he had been!  
He ran through his door only to bump into someone in his way to the main base area.

“Hey! hey kid! what's the hurry?” Han asked sounding very concerned while looking at the younger boy in front of him 

“I-i was going to the main base area!”

“Okay... why?” Han asked almost mocking him “Nothing has happened kid, relax, you're gonna give yourself a heartstroke”

“Sorry” the blond boy said, now looking at Han and... artoo? “Hey buddy! you up again?” Luke asked kneeling to the droid, which beeped clearly happy too see the blue eyed kid.

“Yes he is” Han answered him too “He... he actually ran to me while you were asleep and told- well, more like reproduced me something”

At those words Luke paled.

“Wh-what did it told you?”

“Hit it buddy” Han told artoo while the droid reproduced certain conversation it had with Luke.

“does he likes me at all? no of course he doesn't... but hey! not everyone can be a beautiful rebel princess! maybe if i was one... he would like me...”

Now Luke was burning in embarrassment as he heard himself use artoo as a personal diary but he didn't thought the droid, his droid, would do such betrayal. To run to Han to play the recording of his one sided conversation while he was practically blacked out from repairing him all night and part of the early morning? the audacity.

“I-i- i, uh...” the poor young boy's brain was fried up, how can he even come up with a cover up? exactly. He can't. It's his voice! its very clear and Han isn't deaf or stupid enough to not recognize it!

“Im so sorry Han!” Luke started apologizing, shutting his eyes completely but still he was able to feel the older man's gaze starting directly at him “i don't even know why i said it, i was just so tired please, please forgive me i didn't meant it at all and it was very foolish from m—” the rushed apology that came out of the lips of the younger boy were cut out by other lips, Han's lips.

‘Oh my God this is happening’ was the only thought that goed through Luke's head when he started reciprocating the kiss, one full of love and need, like if it was the answer to all of his doubts.

When they separated their gazes locked up and Luke saw certain tenderness in Han's eyes, an adoration he has never seen before.

“Kid i—” Han was now holding the sides of Luke's face, stroking softly the blond's right cheek “im so in love with you, ever since i saw you for the first time and i was scared of it...” the corellian sighed still looking deep into those blue eyes that made him feel butterflies in his stomach “but now? now i can't believe you like me too, and I'm such a lucky idiot to have the heart of the hope of an entire galaxy” 

Luke just smiled, wide and happy of hearing those words, stealing another kiss from Han and leaving him breathless.

“I love you Luke”

“Even though im not a rebel princess?”

“I don't care at all darling” Han answered and the younger boy chuckled, now the corellian knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life: make Luke laugh and smile “i adore you”

“I love you more Han”

Now they both had to thank artoo.


End file.
